(You Drive Me) Crazy
by Toomuchloveforthisworld
Summary: A series of one/two shots about Oliver and Felicity begining when Felicity drives Oliver CRAZY! (Anyone else think that summaries are harder to write than actual stories?) Chapter 5: "Hey,ask me what we're going to do today" Intrigued he took the bait, "What are we going to do today?" "The same thing we do every day, Arrow. Plot to foil evil doers! Muahahahaha..."
1. Chapter 1 (You Drive Me) Crazy-Oliver

**A/N: Hey, just a one shot that I was thinking about. I was thinking of writing a collection of one-shots like this, kind of. Would anyone read that? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this except the concept…I think…**

**I hope that you enjoy it and let me know what you think. If you like it, hate it, stuck in limbo…whatever it may be.**

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Oliver pushes himself further until he reaches her apartment building. Worried that something is really wrong with his IT girl, he climbs the fire escape to peer inside of the window. She hasn't answered her phone since she left the office in a hurry a few hours ago. As he climbs the last step he can just make out some of her room from the slit in the curtains. The lights are on low in her room and he can just make out some of her speech. This is definitely not what he expected to find when he'd decided enough was enough at the end of his patrol.

Six Hours Earlier…

Felicity is sitting at her desk shuffling some papers around. Oliver is staring at her through the glass doors, as he's been doing more and more frequently lately. Luckily he'd catch himself most times before it had been an inordinate amount of time. Last Tuesday he hadn't been so fortunate, wasting close to forty-five minutes just watching her through the glass doors of his office out to her desk.

It's not like she was doing anything interesting in particular. He'd been entranced by her flowing golden hair that billowed around her shoulders. She'd brought back one of her pencil skirts and a light pink button down, half sleeve top with some frilly things around the buttons near her chest. The mixture of professionalism and flirtation that her wardrobe offered was very much appreciated by Oliver. Whenever this happened he'd try to tell himself that they were friends and co-workers. There could never be anything else. He couldn't mess this one up, she was too important. So no matter how strong his sudden need to touch her, in any sense of the word, or run his fingers through her hair, he had to temper himself.

_Dead puppies, clowns… _(He shudders) _ugh, clowns. Who doesn't hate clowns? Evil. _

With a new scowl on his face at the thought he finally pried his eyes away from her beautiful, working form, seemingly trying to get some work done. It was hard because today she was wearing a blue sundress that made her eyes pop to life with vivid color. Just as he'd finally begun to complete actual work Felicity came barreling through the doors that separated them, bag in hand and paused at the door frame. Her eyes were glued to her phone and she seemed in distress.

"Oliver I'm sorry, but I have to go there's a personal matter that I have to take care of." There was definitely a hint of distress in her voice but she was turning midsentence and never made eye contact. Already half way out again, Oliver finally found his voice again, automatically on alert.

"Felicity! Hey, what's wrong?" He was genuinely concerned by her erratic behavior. However, she didn't bother turning around, just looked over her shoulder a beat while she said in a hurried manner "I'll call you later, I promise. I really have to go right now."

With that she broke into a run down the hall. She ran right past the elevator and to the entrance to the stairwell. As he lost sight of her around the corner he deduced that she must be taking the stairs down, which would be painful just for that fact, but excruciatingly painful for her considering the shoes that she had worn to the office that day. Hopefully she didn't trip and hurt herself on the way down. He'd jumped to his feet when she'd promised to call later, fully intent on stopping her to help, but he'd managed to kick his chair down and the sound caused him lose track of her as she bolted away. It only took a few minutes for Oliver to make his way over to the staircase to follow her. Even if she didn't want his help he would give it, and he really did want to make sure that she hadn't tripped on the stairs and broken her leg or her neck. Although, if she broke her leg she'd be forced to accept his help, not that he would ever want her to be hurt, it was just a fact. It was a moot fact, because he lost track of her by the time he got down five flights. She was nowhere to be seen.

That had occurred at two that afternoon. When he hadn't heard anything from her by four o'clock he send her a text message, or several, asking if she was alright, but had heard nothing in response. At seven he'd been at the club and tried to call her. Every time that he tried it went straight through to her perky voicemail. Thinking better of himself at his sudden want to track her phone, he didn't want to risk messing up something on her computers. _She might still come to the lair and I don't want my hands severed for touching her babies without permission._ He would never admit that last part out loud because he still maintained the fact that he was the one to buy them for her, but in the safe zone of his own brain, he knew who wore the pants in their relationship.

She had said that she'd call him when she was finished with whatever it was that she'd run out to do. So he resigned himself to waiting for a proof of life call. He had waited until Dig came in at nine. Unfortunately Dig hadn't heard anything from her since that morning when she'd begged him to handle a coffee run for her (Which he thankfully had done. She says that she is a complete mess without a cup of coffee in the morning, but he knows that it does nothing to her ability to work it just makes her really cranky.). Even though the thought of Felicity contacting Dig before himself would've hurt, he was equally upset by the fact that she hadn't checked in with anyone throughout the day and now her cell was off. He couldn't track it even if he dared. To say that Oliver was worried would be an understatement. To say that he was hair grippingly stressed would be a better description.

"Isn't this an odd change?" Dig had stated while Oliver was unconsciously pacing the floor of the foundry after trying and failing to occupy his time with anything else that he could get his hands on. Since he'd been there he had started to sharpen his arrows, look over case files for possible targets, and tried working out solo before he managed to give up on all of them. He was worried about Felicity and annoyed at himself at the same time. Why was this bothering him so much? She was a grown woman, her own person, she didn't need to share every facet of her life with him. He certainly kept things from her. Was this how she felt when he would give her the run around on his plans? It had taken a minute for him to remember that Dig had said something.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well your pacing the floor worried in the foundry, while Felicity is out there in the real world. It's usually her swirling her chair worrying about you out there." The half smirk that adorned his face hadn't gone unnoticed by Oliver. Which he proceeded to follow up with, "Calm down, man. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Been doing it for twenty-something years already without you rushing to the rescue." That simple fact both reassured and hurt him at the same time. Although he didn't respond, he did pause his pacing and motioned for Dig to spar with him. Hopefully he could beat up Dig to take his mind off of this incessant nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

They worked out until Dig called time around nine-thirty. Both parties sweaty and panting for breath broke apart and cleaned up. At ten Oliver was suited up and heading out to patrol the streets of Starling City. After an hour of not being able to concentrate he completely gave up all notions of Arrow work for the night. He let Dig know that he was giving up for the night for a 'personal matter' and set off in the direction of Felicity's. Dig didn't fight him on leaving, because he was tired too. Oliver could just see him shaking his head slightly and smiling when he told Oliver over the comms, "Alright, tell her I'll see her tomorrow, and keep me posted." Then the comms went dead and Oliver could finally allow his brain free access to concentrate on what he'd been trying to push out all day; Felicity.

Now as he stood there on her fire escape what he saw was both breathtaking and worrisome at the same time.

Felicity was sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard holding a tiny hand within her own, while simultaneously rubbing soothing circles against the child's stomach. She was telling some kind of story, clearly trying to put the kid to sleep.

"Now, Yertle the Turtle, that marvelous he is king of the mud that is all he can see. And the turtles, of course, all the turtles are free. As turtles, and maybe all creatures, should be." Then she stilled her hand and listened to the sound of even breathing. When she was sure that they were asleep she raised the hand that had been rubbing circles along the child's stomach to her mouth in an effort to muffle the sobs that began to overtake her. All the while keeping the child's tiny hand grasped inside her own.

As he witnessed her reading he had so many questions run through his head. Who was this kid? Why did Felicity have them? Was this why she ran from the office earlier? Why hadn't she just told him? Did she think that he was a monster who hated kids and wouldn't let her leave? While the logical half of his brain worked overtime to figure out what was happening in the life of his IT girl, the other half was trying to tramp down the waves of emotion that were being unleashed just beneath the surface. Glancing this tender moment made him realize what an amazing mother Felicity would make. He'd always known that she was an empathetic, gentle, and loving woman. She'd been there to comfort him too many times to count. What he hadn't counted on when he climbed that metal ladder strewn horizontally across her building was the new dream that erupted from within him. He wanted this. He wanted a family to come home to. A tender, loving wife and children to love unconditionally. But not just any children though, blonde-haired, blue-eyed children who looked everything like their mother. And not just any wife, he wanted a computer generous who would keep him in line and comfort him at the same time. One who could read him better than even his sister and mother could. A family where his wife puts their children to bed and the next minute helps him break into government databases to catch criminals who pollute their home.

He wanted Felicity to be his family in a million more ways than she currently was. He wanted her in every sense of the word. Although he was still grasping the full extent of the earth shifting under his feet, he knew that he needed to continue exploring this development later. Right now he needed to open the window and step through, because on the other side his family needed him.

**Thanks for reading and Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2 (You Drive Me) Crazy-Felicity

**A/N: Hey guys, Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! This story got a lot more love than I imagined! Originally I wasn't planning on elaborating what happened to Felicity, but I received so many reviews asking that I couldn't help writing it. Your wish is my command…I hope that this chapter will satisfy your cravings. This is the last chapter for the (You drive me) Crazy one-shot. Chapters later on will be under this same title, but they will have their own subtitles. Those chapters will be their own one-shots, I don't think that any of them will be connected to each other, but if they are I'll let you know. **

**Once again all ideas are mine, all characters and settings are, regrettably, not. **

**All mistakes are my own and I'm so sorry if I make any…my bad.**

**Now without further ado the concluding half of (You drive me) Crazy…**

**[Enjoy! Please Review?]**

Staring. She has always had a problem with staring. Growing up socially awkward definitely aided in the habit, but it was there none the less. In high school she started staring at attractive guys, crushes, potential bullies, girls that were prettier…really she was just an astute observer, if you think about it. Much in the same way that an anthropologist observes new cultures. To learn what their strengths and weaknesses are. What makes them tick?

Being as it was she was a kind of shy girl and no one really paid much attention. Regardless to say it wasn't often that someone stared at her. So when they did she could physically feel it. Sort of like a sixth sense. Right now, Oliver was staring at her. She'd noticed it start a few weeks ago. At first it was unnerving, like she'd done something wrong and he was willing her to wear down and confess with his eyes. But he never said anything about it and neither did she. When the feeling persisted she decided to give him something worth looking at. So every morning she dressed as if this was the day he'd finally say something about it.

Today she wore a fun blue dress that she knew complimented her eyes. In addition to some beautiful silver pumps that added some height to her petite frame…just in case something like that came in handy.

Around two she was filing some papers that she'd neglected earlier to research their latest target when her cell phone gave off its telltale ring letting her know that someone was calling. Although she didn't recognize the number she answered anyway, in case it was a wrong number and they didn't know. Her heart stopped as she listened to the voice on the other line. It was definitely for her. As she let out an almost inaudible "I'll be right there" she was already booting down her computer and grabbing her things.

Quickly she told Oliver that she was leaving, and then she was gone, running down the hallway to the stairs. The elevator would be too slow and she didn't want Oliver to catch up to her. She needed to be alone right then. Four flights down she almost tripped and broke her neck. It was then she emerged onto that floor and reluctantly waited for the elevator.

At the parking garage she was at her car in a few swift strides, headed straight for Starling City General Hospital. Once there Doctor Esposito gave her the horrific news that her only family in Starling city, her cousin Ryan and his wife Jenny were killed in a horrific and wildly extreme car accident. A stray bullet from a gang shoot out hit Ryan while they were driving and he flipped the car over. The bullet killed Ryan and the crash killed Jenny. Their belongings were released to Felicity who was almost admitted herself because she was shaking so profusely. It was at that moment that she remembered Jeremy was still in school.

Although she felt cold and numb inside from losing her closest family, she had to pull it together. Ryan and Jenny's son was only five years old. How was she supposed to tell him that his parents were dead? Would he even know what death was? Surely he wouldn't understand and she would die on the inside trying to explain it to him, especially the one question that she knew he'd ask her to answer, "Why?"

With lightning fingers she got the contact information for Jeremy's school and informed the principal of the situation. When she arrived she was, at first, comforted before she was bombarded with questions that she'd neglected to ask herself about this entire situation; Where would Jeremy live? Do you plan to take legal custody? Do you think that you'll have enough room in your life for another, little, man to consume what time you have left in the day? Alright, that last one was her own question. What did this mean for her? She had no other family, Jeremy had his grandparents, but how much could they do for him? Jenny's parents were in their seventies, it was out of the question. Besides, she loved Jeremy like her own son. She had grown up with Ryan. For a long time he was her only friend, treating her like a younger sister her whole life. Every Saturday she made sure that she had off from every job that she undertook, it was her day to hang out with them. She would take Jeremy to the park or the library and afterwards she'd always buy him ice cream to spoil his dinner before they went home. She couldn't let him go. The mere thought of it physically pained her. But did keeping him mean letting Oliver go? Could she keep Jeremy and her Arrow life? She was on the fence teetering between keeping it together and falling off the deep end. Just then Jeremy was released to her and she had no other choice but to be strong for him.

The day dragged on offering no reprieve. She'd received numerous texts and calls from Oliver none that she felt comfortable replying to yet. She wasn't sure what was going on herself so she didn't know how to reply to his confusion and concern. Finally she turned it off. Knowing full well that sooner or later he'd just come by.

When it was bed time she led Jeremy to her room, thankfully he'd fallen for the "sleep over at Aunt Felicity's" idea that she'd pitched. She'd tell him in the morning what had really happened, when she figured out what to say. For now she adopted the thought that ignorance was bliss. He didn't need the weight on his shoulders of never seeing his parents alive again. She knew what that weight felt like, the feeling gripping you tightly around the neck threatening to suffocate you at times.

Thankfully she was distracted by her personal sorrow by Jeremy's sweet, innocent voice asking for a story. After a moment of thought she began to recite Yertle the Turtle, by Dr. Seuss, from memory. When her own parents had passed away she'd gone to live with her Aunt and Uncle, Ryan's parents. Her Aunt would often tell them such stories, but Yertle was always her favorite.

"…as turtles, and maybe all creatures, should be" when she had finished her tale she realized that he'd fallen asleep. Her previous thoughts struck her like a freight train. She raised a trembling hand to her mouth in order to muffle the sobs that wracked her body, all the while keeping his soft, perfect hand in her own like an anchor tethering her to the present.

Soon a pair of strong arms were around her; they pried her hand from her grip on Jeremy's and lifted her into the living room before gently placing her on the couch. She didn't need to open her eyes, because she knew that it was Oliver rocking her gently in his arms as he placed her on top of himself sitting on the couch. She'd purposefully left her window open for him to see that she was fine and still breathing; because she knew that he was worried, if his ambush of texts and calls were anything to go by. He never said a word, just sat there with her and rocked her gently until she calmed herself down.

With her eyes still closed she revealed in a whisper "He's dead. Ryan was my best friend, my cousin, more like my brother. He's dead, god…" she choked on a sob then continued "Ryan and Jenny, Jeremy's parents," she motioned her hand lightly toward the direction of her bedroom "they died and now I have Jeremy…I have Jeremy…"

"Felicity, you don't have to talk about it yet, if…" but his concern was cut off when she lifted her head from where it rested on his shoulder, staring him straight in the beautiful blue eyes.

"No, I have to say this now before I lose my nerve. I can't let go of that boy, he's everything to me now, but I don't want to lose you either. I don't want to lose the family that we've created through this team, because that's what you guys are, you're my family…the work that we do is so important…all aspects of it, not just in the foundry…Oliver…I just…"she trailed off as her voice broke and she didn't know how to continue.

After a beat Oliver replied "What makes you think that I would ever leave you? This isn't the end we'll figure this out together…that is if you want my help?"

Something inside of her awoke at the former half of his statement.

_What makes you think I would ever leave you?_

He wanted to stay to help her. He would help her answer all of the questions thrown at her from her subconscious. She could only nod her head yes, not trusting herself to speak, then rested it back in its place on his shoulder. Exhaustion finally taking over, minutes later she was asleep.

The next morning Felicity woke up in her own bed. Alone. She jumped up and walked to the living room where Jeremy usually put on cartoons in the morning (this wasn't his first sleep over at Aunt Felicity's). What she saw, however, both took her by surprise and took her breath away. Jeremy was watching cartoons on the couch, sitting cross legged, cradling a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch between his legs. The strange part was next to Jeremy, almost mirroring him, was Oliver sans leather jacket in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

For a few minutes she indulged her impolite staring habit, thinking that was never a more beautiful sight, as she leaned against the doorframe connecting her bedroom to the living area. Then Oliver caught her eyes with his own and smirked at her smile. He moved closer to the arm closest him patting the seat between himself and Jeremy. The latter of which looked up at Oliver when he moved then over to Felicity. "Aunt Felicity! Come watch with us!" He excitedly called. It was in that exact moment that everything clicked. She wanted this. A family where her children had blonde hair and blue eyes, were characteristically charming and witty like their father. She wanted Oliver in every sense of the word to be her family. In a million more ways than he was right now. As she followed their lead of tucking her legs underneath herself on the now crowded couch she knew she'd have to step up her wardrobe if she wanted him to stare at her the way that she would undoubtedly be staring at him now.

**Thus, with a flourish, this tale is done…anyway, what'd you think? I hope that it was good enough. The sequel is never as good as the original. I know that it was a little melodramatic, but I went with it anyway. Anyone who noticed her cousins names and the doctor might've guessed that I love Castle and Detective Ryan is my absolute favorite.**

**Thanks for reading and Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3 Play You For It?

**A/N: Hey, thank you everyone so much for the kind reviews and love! Thanks to everyone who favorite and followed, I'm so honored by everyone who likes my stories. This was written in about thirty minutes when I was desperately trying to sleep. Me: 0 Insomnia: 1. At least I got another chapter out of it. This is a super cute, I think, between Thea and Oliver. I like to read chapters with only dialog so I wanted to try my hand at it. Hope it isn't too bad. I'm sorry for any mistakes that I make.**

**Hope that you enjoy. Nothing but the idea is mine… (I am however, the Queen of 20 questions…so…)**

"You seriously won't tell me?!"  
"Sorry, actually I'm not. And there is no way that you can make me tell you."  
"I'll play you for it..."  
"Fine. You win and I'll confirm the information, but you have to keep it to yourself. I win you give up. Are we clear on the rules?"  
"Crystal. As long as you understand that I'll only quit for now, on the off chance that I actually lose. Then again, I never lose."  
"Alright, shake on it"  
"1. Man or woman?"  
"Thea, really? Isn't that self-explanatory?"  
"I lost you to an island for five years. Who knows if you started pitching for the other team? Family doesn't judge, you can be honest...you spend an awful lot of time with Diggle..."  
"No cheating. If you want to know if it's Diggle you have to use a question. The former answer is woman."  
"Okay, we've established that you're in love with a woman. Good progress. 2. Is she tall? 5 foot 3 and taller is considered tall."  
"Yes she's tall"  
"Hmm interesting..."  
"I know, a tall woman. That must really narrow it down for you"  
"Shut up jerk! 3. Is she a brunette?"  
"Yes, yes she is"  
"okay, 4..."  
"You don't have to count out loud you know. That can be achieved in your head"  
"No! I'll lose count and you know it. That's how you cheated your way to victory last time, don't think I forgot. Wipe that smirk off your face before I help you take it off...now where was I?"  
"Number 5"  
" Oh that's right. 4..."  
"Who's smirking now?"  
"4! Have you met her recently? Recently means more than 6 months less than a year"  
"No, not recently"  
"Ah-huh. The pieces are coming together big brother, you should be worried"  
"I'm quaking in my boots"  
"Good. 5. Have I met her? And I mean officially, not through the media circuit"  
"Yeah, you've met her. Are you sure you want to keep going? I can see the smoke coming from your ears as you think. You got nothin'"  
"I am deeply offended! It only squeaks when I'm thinking. Oh, and by the way, shut up, you know I love that song. Stop playing dirty!"  
"It's my job to play dirty, I'm older"  
"Well I'm almost ready to wrap this turkey up...that didn't make any sense. Moving on 6. Did she grow up in Starling City?"  
"Nope"  
"7. Does she have a real job? I'll clarify, one where she doesn't just stand around looking pretty"  
"Yes, she does more than stand around looking pretty. Sometimes she looks pretty sitting down...OW! No need for violence Thea, where'd you grow up in a boxing ring?"  
"Roy's been teaching me how to defend myself. Pretty good huh?"  
"Regular Mohammed Ali"  
"Well I promise not to bite your ear off, so there's that. 8. Was it love at first sight?"  
"How is that relevant?"  
"It's my question to do with as I please. Although if you want to forfeit..."  
"No, unfortunately, it wasn't love at first sight"  
"Why not?"  
"That's not a yes or no question...alright with the puppy dog eyes, I invented those you know. I just wasn't ready then"  
"Nice answer. The judges accept. 9. If you could be with anyone in the world, dead, alive, zombie...would you still pick her?"  
"Well I mean if I could be with a zombie instead...OW! Again! Yes, of course. I'll always pick her"  
"You know under all the muscle you're squishy"  
"Well not many people get to see it, but I kind of like you, so. Got any leads yet Nancy Drew?"  
"One more question, then I'll enter my final answer"  
"Only ten questions? That's pretty bold, Thea. Are you sure?"  
"10. Do you think she could turn out to be the one?"

"Yeah, I really do"  
"That's all that I needed to hear"  
"Really. Got me all figured out have you? Let's hear it"  
"I was debating making you answer more, but I only use my powers for the forces of good. I know exactly who it is...you're in love with Felicity"  
"Wait, I don't understand...how did you know it was Felicity?"  
"Well your answers definitely helped, but all of the questions I asked were ventured around stuff that I knew about her. She's 5 foot 3, she grew up out west away from the city, she has an actual job because she's super smart, and here's the kicker... I bumped into her at the store and caught her buying hair dye. She let me in on the secret that she's a closet brunette. Eat that!"  
"So why the other questions?"  
"I personally really like Felicity. I just wanted to be sure. I've seen you two together, when she was attacked at the office and you came back to the court house I remember thinking that whatever had happened must have been terrible because anything that can shake you up that bad must have be horrific"

"I never stopped missing you on that island. I love you speedy...promise never to change"  
"You know I can't do that. But I love you too Ollie. Now go get your girl! Don't you have work or some other lame excuse to go see her?"  
"As a matter of fact I do. See later speedy"

**Thank you for reading and Have a great day! [Review?]**


	4. Chapter 4- My team is so weird

**A/N: Hey, thanks to everyone that has favorited, followed and review! I love everyone who does! Finals week is upon us! (Dun dun dun) Well, it's upon me anyway. SO here is what I'm hoping to be a semi-long chapter until I resume updating probably after winter break. The bright side is that I'll have plenty of time to write out chapters. I just won't be able to upload then. Sorry. I wanted to do something funny, so all parts of this chapter are just supposed to be humor. I like it a lot. If you like it let me know with a PM or review. I always respond when I can.**

**Warning: I don't know if the lyrics are racy, but they are definitely suggestive. If you don't like suggestive lyrics, that's cool, but I love this song and I think it's perfect for my purposes. The song featured is Rock You by Jesse McCartney off of his album Departure. Which is ironic, if anyone knows what I mean let me know and we can share the irony together…**

**PART I- O: "How I love thee, let me count the ways" T: "Hey, can I help?" O: "Why not?"**

"Resplendent"

"Surprising"

"Delicate as a flower" Oliver said with a stern smirk that garnered no room for Tommy to doubt his confidence.

"Dazzling" Tommy countered with his naturally playful face taken over by a competitive gleam in his eyes.

"Graceful" Oliver shot back slightly taken by Tommy's choice of adjective. He should've thought of that one first.

Pulling himself up by his boot straps he right hard, he couldn't lose this thing now, "Courageous".

"Damn that was going to be mine...humble" a devilish grin broke out over Tommy's face. He obviously thought that he was going to win this war.

Diggle, who had been watching this scene unfold for the last few minutes in the doorway leading to the main room of Verdant, chose that moment to make his presence known to the other men in the room. "What the hell are you two doing?" He raised his hands up in surrender as he walked further into the room stopping in front of Oliver and Tommy still glaring at each other competitively, continuing on with "I've been trying to figure out what you two were doing, but all I've heard you say for the pay five minutes wee adjectives. You're not describing yourselves because let's be honest neither of you are particularly beautiful...sorry boys"

At the mention of their beauty they broke eye contact with each other turning their glares on Diggle.

"You're just jealous!"

"I'm crazy beautiful, you can't handle it!"

They both quipped at the same time. Diggle let out a low chuckle at their antics. "What are you two really doing? Other than comparing each other to the sun"

Oliver and Tommy looked at each other deciding silently if they should let Digg in on the game. After a minute Tommy nodded his head, setting the scene "Long story short we had an emotional talk then I told Oliver that he had no idea what he has, to which he so eloquently replied" then in his best Arrow voice Tommy continued, "'I know exactly what I have'. Then somehow we started a war to see who could come up with the most realistic adjectives to describe Felicity. Weird when you say it out loud".

Digg considered the sight before him and was deep in thought for a few minutes before saying anything. He was secretly engaging in his own civil war, before he nodded his head and addressed the two men standing in front of him. "Trust me boys, there is more than one side to Felicity. Follow me and keep quiet. This is a recon mission, stay quiet and in the shadows. As soon as we get down there if your caught its everyman for himself. We never speak of this again. Understood?" The boys agreed to Digg's cryptic instructions before following him to the entrance of the lair. The entire team had taken the day off, but Oliver had needed to help Tommy with real club errands and Diggle had come by to pick up some gear that he'd left the other night, after they got back from taking down another target, he'd been too drained to cart it back home yesterday.

When they got to the entrance Digg turned around putting a finger to his lips in order to signal for silence. They then descended the stairs as quietly as the ninjas Felicity is constantly comparing them to. Even Tommy had managed to keep quiet as he groped the wall in an effort to move to the far back wall, closest to the stairs, where he wouldn't be seen, but still have access to the stairs if things went haywire. Oliver soundlessly jumped to an overhead beam. Pulling himself up he positioned himself so that he was sitting on the overhead rafter with a clear view of what Digg must have brought them down to witness. Digg himself had stayed on the stairs. He was hidden behind the low lighting. He blended right in; there was no way that she'd catch a glimpse of him there.

Oliver and Tommy watched as Felicity worked with music blasting on her computer singing along. _[I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…]_ Felicity was more laid back in a tight fitted black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. She was wearing her hair down today under some sort of baseball cap. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary. Both men turned their gaze to Digg who silently mouthed ' wait for it'. A few seconds later the song ended and a new one began. This song had an edgier beat than the ballad that she'd just been singing along too. She was dancing in her chair while singing along to the music.

_[What you see, is something that you need_

_Spend the night with me and I'll rock you (rock you)_

_Oh believe, you ain't been intrigued_

_Till you follow me and I'll rock you (rock you)]_

It took a few minutes to understand what the song was about, but there was no denying it when the chorus began. _[All I wanna do is get at you and lock like a seat belt (belt)_

_Eat at your heart like the drums on my beat felt (felt)_

_You and me we gonna travel like a visa_

_And I ain't worried 'bout what I'm spendin' either_

_And I'ma rock you I gotta see that hey hey hey_

_Girl I'll rock you come give me some of that hey hey hey hey_

_You want a love and I just wanna feel it for the night_

_Pull you somethin' that'll make sure you'll be feelin' alright_

_You want to work you wanna be the boss of my house_

_Well you must not have a clue_

_Of what that ticket's gonna cost you_

_I'ma rock you]_ When it did play Felicity turned her cap to side, got to her feet and started to dance. She shook her hips in such a suggestive manner that both of the men looked completely shocked, then in the next minute had to hold in their laughter. She looked like she was about to start break dancing in a minute. This was so un-Felicity-like. Oliver tore his eyes away from the petite blonde dynamo dancing on the ground beneath him and turned to look first at Digg's smirking face, obviously trying to hold himself together, then at Tommy's awe struck face. Tommy turned his head up to meet Oliver's eyes and they both mouthed the only thought on both of their brains in that moment "Holy Crap".

**PART II- STOP TRYING TO HIT ON ME!**

Digg noticed that something was up with his team recently. He'd been a soldier, seen death, done some hard things, but he'd also been younger. He had messed around with friends. This was different though, watching Tommy and Oliver recently had proved to be…weird. Every time one of them saw Felicity they almost ran to her.

The first time that he noticed something was up was down in the foundry. Oliver had just come down from the club and sauntered over to Felicity. He had his hand on her shoulder while she regaled him with the newest details concerning their next target. Then he leant down and whispered something that left her visibly paler with a slight smile on her face. After a moment Felicity let out an "Excuse me?" which was only met with "You heard what I said". Then Oliver was dressing in his gear and gone. Felicity had said she didn't want to talk about what he'd said to her.

The next time that it happened was when Digg had come back with lunch for everyone. It was a Saturday so they were working things out for their nightly job. Felicity had wanted to eat lunch out of the basement and they'd all agreed to take it upstairs. Tommy had been working up in the club and was invited to sit with them.

When he came back Oliver had gone to the bathroom and Tommy was leaning dangerously close to Felicity. She seemed only mildly uncomfortable by the situation when she suddenly saw Digg from the corner of her eyes. Her head snapped to the side so quickly she almost had whiplash. As she rose to her feet she told Tommy, "That's the worst I've heard yet. Better step up your game Merlyn". Then she was tearing into her pizza.

A few more occasions had occurred like this until Digg couldn't take it anymore! He waited until Oliver was out patrolling by himself. He muted the comms and looked Felicity straight in the eye. "What the hell is going on with you three? Why are Oliver and Tommy constantly surrounding you?" Digg was prepared to play it cool and casually bring it up, but he didn't feel like beating around the bush. Maybe the direct approach would work better than, "What was that?" had previously done.

"What?" she looked genuinely confused for a minute before a bright smile lit up her face. "Oh, you mean the game." She continued after a moment of silence which he purposefully let hang there, hoping he wouldn't have to actually ask. "The boys, I say boys because it is so childish, I swear I don't know how they have survived this long. Actually, maybe just Tommy. I can imagine how Oliver went about surviving, although he hasn't said anything about the island, but I've seen him be all Arrow-y fighting, killing people with his bare hands and arrows, and knives, and…wait what were we talking about?" she shook her head to get back on track, "Oh, right, the game. They started this game behind my back. The goal is to see how many cheesy pick up lines they can use on me before I accept a date from one of them. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff these guys have tried on me. Want to hear some?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him as she asked. He did the only thing that he could; he nodded, with a smile playing on his lips.

"They must be really stupid if they think you'll fall for a pick up line" he voiced as she opened up a document on her tablet.

"Oh, but you haven't heard them yet. I wrote down all of the good ones, the bad ones, and the ridiculous ones…so all of them. They cornered me any chance they could get. At work, at the coffee shop, calling me at home, in the foundry, Verdant, everywhere! Okay, here we go…

_Are you an interior decorator? 'Cause when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful._ Tommy, upstairs in Verdant, horribly bad.

_Do you have a Band-Aid? I just scraped my knee falling for you._ Oliver, at the office, in front of Isobel! Slightly better.

_If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer._ Tommy, kind of original. He cornered me outside the office when I was leaving. He'd come just to get turned down with that.

_Sorry, but you owe me a drink. [Why?] Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine._ Tommy again. We were in Verdant and it was actually funny, because a waiter hit into him and spilled his drink all over his shirt.

_You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line._ Oliver. I have nothing to say about that one.

Oh, god. My favorite is this one. Tommy was trying to offer me a ride home, but then Oliver came out and put an end to it. At the time I was thankful until he was helping me into the car. He leaned over and said, and I quote, 'Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?' I screamed, slammed the door and peeled out of the lot."

"Oh my god. Those boys are too much…did any of them win yet? Will you let them win?" Digg asked through his laughter.

"Oh, of course one will win. Whichever speaks the magic line will even get a kiss. My first boyfriend used a pickup line to meet me and it's always been my favorite"

"Care to share what it is?"

"I can't the walls have ears everywhere" she pointed to the comm and the stairs simultaneously.

Three hours later, Oliver came back from patrol. Digg was just walking into the room when he saw Felicity leaning up on her toes kissing Oliver. "Well, I guess someone said the magic words, what were they?"

Felicity smiled up at Oliver as he spoke, never breaking eye contact with her, the kiss had been really unexpected, but not unwelcome, "I love you like a fat kid loves cake".

**Isn't that everyone's favorite pick up line? NO? Ok, maybe just mine. I love cheesy pick up lines they make me so happy. For more, including the ones featured here check out this website . . Not sure if anyone here would be interested, but I absolutely love Once Upon A Time! It's my other addiction after Arrow. If it's one of yours also you should check out Kam74's page. Her stories are epic. (Shameless promotion, I also have an OUAT story, but anyway…)**


	5. Chapter 5- Tipsy Art

**A/N: Thank you everyone for favorite-ing, following and reviewing. I love you! So, I lied. Here is another chapter. This will be the last before mid January though. Can't wait for all of my shows to come back, the winter finales made me extremely upset. Bombshells! Anywho, here is chapter 5. The song featured is Shy Girl by O-Town. I love the nineties if you couldn't tell. Pinky and the Brain was one of the best shows ever made and sometimes I can still go days singing the Animaniacs theme song… so catchy! **

**Sorry for any mistakes that I may make…my bad. I do the best that I can, but I'm no Superman…so…**

**I don't own anything except the concept…**

**Please Enjoy and Let me know what you think. Good, Bad, Ugly, random thoughts, whatever floats your boat.**

_**[Standing with the wallflowers**_

_**Wishing you would've stayed at home**_

_**You kick yourself for coming**_

_**When you're standing there all alone] **_

God how many parties will there be in this new world? Parties, galas, fundraisers…the list of fancy names goes on, but what they all boil down to are parties for the rich so they can dress up and show their wealth through flamboyant clothes and gaudy jewelry. That's not fair; some of the gowns are nice. Lie. All of the gowns are always beautiful, too beautiful. And hers are always plain, too plain.

Tonight was Saturday. Her Saturday off from EVERYTHING, no work of any kind, no parties to attend…or so she thought. Something always managed to come up every time she had a Saturday to herself. It was never anything relaxing either. Her best friend from college was an artist. Tonight she was holding a showcase in Starling City. After 3 separate, ignored invitations and some minor begging on Sarah's part Felicity had begrudgingly agreed to attend. She actually wanted to go though. She hadn't seen Sarah since before she began working with Oliver and Digg.

The last time that she'd seen Sarah Walker was when Sarah had left to travel the world. It had seemed strange to Felicity that she take her art on the road, but she had insisted that an artist's life was that of a vagabond. Traveling in search of new adventures and experiences, looking for her white whale. The one inspiration that would last a lifetime. That had been three years ago. Now Sarah was back in Starling City. Last night when they talked she revealed that her mission was complete, but gave no more details, saying only that she'd see tomorrow.

Standing in the gallery now, she was taking in all of her surroundings. The gallery was like any other she'd been in. It had large white walls all around the space with random walls sprinkled throughout the space to give an illusion of more space than there was. Felicity was pressed against one such wall staring around at the art and to the crowd of people. No matter how many events she partook in she was never comfortable in these situations. She didn't really know anyone here and she couldn't find Sarah. Tonight she sported some curls in her hair with a black one shoulder, flowing cocktail dress adorned with a white flower to hold up the sash just under her bust. Adorable and sexy without being too much for the event, which was more upscale than she'd thought. This just wasn't her scene, her hair and gowns only made her feel awkward. The conversations to follow were usually more so. She wished that she could turn Sarah down, but it had always been a flaw in their relationship.

In college the only times that Felicity ever skipped her classes was at the hands of Sarah Walker. One day they'd been on their way to Economics, which was by itself daunting, but their professor amplified that by a hundred plus with her monotone voice, stuttering speech and apparent lack of confidence when it came to the material. Horrendous. Sarah had cornered her outside of the class while she was preparing herself mentally and emotionally, for some reason she seemed to constantly walk out of the room with a strange desire to cry, looped her arm through Felicity's and began to lead her back down the stairs the way that they'd come.

"What are you doing? We have to go to class"  
"Ask me what we're going to do today!" was the only explanation that Sarah offered as she tugged her friend out of the building.  
"Seriously Sarah, I have a hard enough time understanding without cutting out on the class"  
Felicity knew that she wasn't going to win. Against her better judgment she let out a sigh, "You win. What are we going to do today?"  
"The same thing we do every day, Pinky. Plot to take over the world! Muahahahahahaha!" The maniacal laughing had caught her off guard and she burst into a hysterical fit of laughter along with Sarah.  
"Have I ever told you I love you? Wait…" she paused in their stride, still arm in arm, headed for the parking lot where Sarah's car was parked "why am I Pinky?!"  
"Obviously for your quirky fun personality"  
"Not my lack of intelligence?"  
"Of course not, everyone knows that I'm the evil mastermind behind this operation"  
"Well your right about that…okay, I accept your apology"  
"Letting that slide, let us commence our evil plotting!"  
"Let's"

Now as she scanned the room for the only person she knew, she kicked herself for coming. _I should've stayed home and watched some episodes of Fringe. I just bought the third season and Lincoln is so gorgeous. I could slip out now and no one would notice…except when Sarah realizes I'm not here and kicks me literally for leaving her showcase. I could probably hold my own against her, Digg's been teaching me that cool trick where you flip the attacker over your shoulder. It could work on her; she's much smaller than Diggle…hmm…_ Just then she was rescued from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she found Sarah with a tall lean man following up behind her.

Sarah was a tall, petite woman who was a natural blonde, unlike Felicity. She was toned from regular exercise with legs that went on forever. In the beginning of their relationship Felicity had been a little jealous of Sarah's good looks, but she loved herself and that was all in the past. The guy behind her looked slightly awkward, like Felicity, with messy brown hair and a slight athletic build. He was wearing a black suit vest over his grey dress shirt and a blue tie to match Sarah's knee length cocktail dress. Along with some jeans and Chuck Taylors he looked a nice balance of relaxed and business.

"Ask me what we're going to do today!" Sarah demanded with a bright smile and ready hug for Felicity.  
When they separated she replied, with an equally bright smile. "What are we going to do today?"  
"The same thing we do every day, Pinky. Plot to take over the world! Muahahahahahaha!" They both proceeded to maniacally laugh complete with hand gestures to assure everyone that they were indeed, criminal masterminds. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, Felicity I'd love for you to meet my boyfriend Chuck"  
She reached her hand out to shake Chuck's proffered hand. "It's nice to meet you Chuck"  
"Likewise. I've heard a lot about the amazing Felicity. It's nice to put a face to the name"  
"Chuck here is a computer whiz like you Lis. He has a degree from Stanford" Sarah supplied after a moment.  
"That's good to hear, I like you already Chuck" Chuck and Felicity proceeded to talk about technical jargon while Sarah just watched with joy at her best friend and her boyfriend hitting it off. Soon someone else caught her eye and she left the group only to return with another man on her arm.  
"Lis, this is John Casey. He owns the gallery, we've been friends for a while now" she introduced and Felicity once again raised her arm to shake hands with her newest acquaintance.  
"It's nice to meet you John. You have a great gallery; I especially like the useless walls everywhere. Not that they're useless, it's just that they're not holding up the ceiling, which is good because then I'm sure that you'd have some sort of structural code that you should be checking into and the building inspector might condemn it, then you'd have to go get some permits from the city and do a complete remodel then you…" she looked around at the faces watching for what would come out next. Chuck was shocked that she'd spewed so much in such a short time, unaccustomed to her rambling. John had a similar expression to Chuck's but filled with more amusement, while Sarah simply smiled at her. "I forgot where I was going with this. Sorry, sometimes my brain is a runaway train that I can't jump from. Not that I would. Jump from a runaway train that is. It seems really dangerous, now that I think about it, would you need special gear? But you wouldn't have it with you anyway because who thinks that the train will runaway, maybe if they're extremely safety oriented and always prepared for the worst…what were we talking about?" She felt a blush climbing to her face at the embarrassment that she'd let her mind runaway from her while apologizing for doing just that. _Ugh…could this night get any weirder?_

_**[The centers of attention are busy making all their moves**_

_**Oh Girl...**_

_**While all the guys are lookin at them**_

_**Then I got my eye on you**_

_**Only you]**_

Art was interesting. He'd never loved to stare at it for inordinate amounts of time, but there is something beautiful about different interpretations all working to convey a single theme without the use of words. SO anyone in any place, in any language, knew what was happening and shared in the moments and ideas of each other. Tonight was Saturday. His Saturday off from EVERYTHING…or so he thought. Apparently Thea had other ideas. She'd been invited to a showcase for a local artist that had gone global with her art and was coming home for a special show. She was going to go with Roy, but he was held up with something and she'd managed to convince Oliver to go with her until Roy could get there, but not without some minor begging on her part. He wished that he could refuse her but she was his own form of kryptonite.

When they arrived they were looking at some of the pieces. He was surveying the gallery, not unlike any other he'd seen, when he saw her. She was beautiful in her dress, _and Isobel thought that her skirts were too short, _he thought to himself. He was debating whether or not to walk over to her when he noticed another blonde woman walk up to her. Engulfing Felicity's slight frame in an embrace. She had a guy behind her that he assumed was her boyfriend from the way that he was following behind her, severely uncomfortable. Try as he might he didn't want to look away from her. A few times Thea had tried to talk to him about whatever piece he was pretending to stare at while he looked through it to ogle Felicity with her friend. _Why hadn't she told him she'd be here tonight? Then again I hadn't told her, but mine was a last minute thing. Why is this bothering me so much? She's a big girl. She doesn't have to consult me about her weekend plans. _His earlier assumption was proven correct when the blonde and the guy following her started holding hands. He was relieved for a minute before he saw that another man had joined the party. He was more muscular than the follower and not as tall. _Not her type._ These kinds of thoughts came up more and more frequently lately. He wasn't even surprised by them anymore. Ever since the Count had kidnapped Felicity, he'd been slowly realizing just how much he really cared for her. At this point it was alarmingly clear that he cared more than was good for him or her if he ever felt the need to act upon it. This wasn't something that would end well. He hadn't lied when he said that he didn't think that it was a good time to start a relationship with someone that could make him fall in love. The only problem was that he was already teetering on the edge of a cliff, dangerously close to careening over into a freefall.  
"Oliver! I swear, what the hell are you staring at, because it's blaringly obvious that it is not the art." Thea's angry admission had caught him off guard. "Oh, is that Felicity over there? (Whistles) Damn, she cleans up nice. I have to ask where she got that dress" looking to her brother at his lack of answer she saw the irritation written on his face. He likes to think that he's closed off, but she can always read him, at least when it's important. Turning back to gawk at the group across the gallery along with her brother she stated "Ah, I see. New guy. He's not much to look at. Reminds me of Adam Baldwin and I've never been a fan of Baldwin's, but he was handsome, I supposed, in a rugged sort of way." After a pause she was beginning to actually be worried for her brother. His face at her comment had turned darker than it originally was. "Why don't you go over and say hi? Stake your claim or something"  
"No, I don't want to ruin her night with friends. Hey, Thea, I'm going to leave. Roy should be here soon and I still have some office work that I was going to tackle this weekend. See you at home later?" He was looking at her now with eyes so sad, she felt guilty for even dragging him here. She hadn't realized he had such strong feelings for his secretary and friend.  
"Okay, yeah. I'll see you later. Be careful big brother"

_**[You might think you're nothing special**_

_**But I'm about to lose my heart**_

_**Baby don't you realize**_

_**How beautiful you really are]**_

Patrolling isn't that big of a deal. Sometimes at night, even when they aren't working in the foundry, he'll go out on patrol just because he's restless or can't sleep. Although it's not often that he can get a good night's sleep. Tonight after seeing Felicity at the gallery looking so beautiful and the thought that that guy was hitting on her made his stomach churn. Had he not been restless before… As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop he paused as he saw a flash of something in a dark alleyway. Nothing good ever happens in darkened alleys. At closer glance he could see that what had caught his eye was a mop of flowing golden hair below him. The woman appeared tipsy, with the shoes she was wearing that could be dangerous all on its own. The dress she wore made her a target for any scum out on patrol other than him tonight. He got closer to keep an eye on her so that no one bothered her as she made her way home, tonight was quiet anyway. When he felt solid earth underneighth him he realized that the blonde swaying in front of him was the same one previously engaged in his thoughts.

"Felicity, what are you doing here? Are you drunk?"  
"Hey!" she said much louder than necessary, "It's the Arrow! Hey buddy. Out protecting the world from evil doers?" she was on the verge of saying more when she tripped over her own feet. After reclaiming what little balance she still had she kept going, "I may be just a little tipsy. I had a lot of little drinks at my friends art show tonight"  
"I can see you had a couple. What happened to your two drink limit? You never have more than that" He was upset by this development. Why had she felt the need to drink so much? He was a little weary of talking to her on the street like this, but there was no way that he was leaving her to get home by herself now.  
"Ugh…I don't want to talk about it…alright you twisted my arm, so tonight, my friend Sarah, she's a good artist, and so pretty, don't you think she's pretty? Her hair is naturally blonde and curly, beautiful…what were we saying?"  
"You went to an art show"  
"Oh yeah. Sarah tried to set me up with this guy, Joe, John, something J. Maybe it was Jay? Any who he was hitting on me and he was a cool guy but my heart is off limits to everyone, except one, which is the kicker to this story! I saw him today at the show and he completely ignored me!"  
"What? Want me to Arrow him?" he asked slightly joking, although he did want to put an arrow through whoever this sleezeball was, especially if he was the only one allowed to have her heart. As far as Oliver was concerned this guy was public enemy number one.  
"Yeah! Wait no. I think I might love him. That would be sad later, I think" she ceased all movements and bent over slightly like she was going to be sick all over the pavement. Then she corrected her stance and stumbled along with him holding up half of her body weight with her arm draped around his shoulders to keep her upright. "I saw Oliver with his sister at the art show. Stupid Queen couldn't even say hi to me. The whole night was stupid; I didn't know anyone except Sarah and then her boyfriend who may take her place as my best friend. I'd make him my husband, but he's dating her and that's the worst thing you could do to a friend don't you think?" After another moment she let out a little giggle "Are you taking me home Mr. Arrow? Heh, Heh THE ARROW is taking me home…good maybe it'll make him jealous and he'll see that I'm right in front of him, waiting. Always waiting…I don't feel so good. I'm sorry in advance if I manage to throw up on your suit" He had just lifted her over his shoulder in order to climb her fire escape. He didn't trust her on the ladder and he certainly couldn't walk up the steps in his suit. She rubbed her hand across the fabric of his back, slightly distracting him from his job of carrying her up the ladder. "It's so soft. Do you ever feel weird wearing this thing? What's the deal with all of the leather anyway? You're weird. I'm glad we're friends" He'd finally managed to get her up and into her bedroom window connected to the fire escape. He was in the process of helping her get to her bed when she turned abruptly and kissed him square on the mouth. It was over before it began, but that small taste knocked him off of the edge. He was about to leave as she got into bed, but he turned to face her again.  
"So the only one with access to your heart is Oliver Queen?" he was unsure of the conversation that they'd just shared. Or rather, the conversation that Felicity carried on her own as he tried to get her home without them being seen by anyone who would connect her to him later on. Either way, he needed to know if that was indeed what she had divulged in her inebriated state.  
"Yep. And the idiot doesn't even know it… moron" He turned to leave again when she closed her eyes, but her voice stopped him once again. It wasn't like he wanted to leave anyway. "Hey," she called softly. Barely above a whisper, "ask me what we're going to do today"  
Intrigued he took the bait, "What are we going to do today?"  
"The same thing we do every day, Arrow. Plot to foil evil doers! Muahahahaha…"

**Yes! MUAHAHAHA! Anywho, the other names are characters from Chuck, but this is not a crossover, especially since they are mostly OOC. I just like to have fun with other characters that I love. If you want to see what they looked like then check out the Chuck posters on IMDB. **

**Thanks so much for reading (and reviewing?) and Have a great day!**


End file.
